A Blazing Passion
by Giggles-chan
Summary: I'm not good at writing summaries but here we go... Tira and Marron are my fav sorcerer hunters could-be couples...in this they fall in love under a moonlite sky talking about the sun set...plz r&r!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Giggles Title: A Blazing Passion Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: Realization  
  
Pushing a strand of strawberry red hair out of her eyes, Tira Misu trudged along with the other members of her small outfit. She looked up at the fading sun. She loved sunsets. She stared as the sky's blue faded to turquoise, to pink, to purple. She looked a head of her as she saw her sister clinging to the boy she loved. Chocolate Misu could always show people her true feelings, and herself could not. Though it broke her heart to see her sister all over her love, Carrot Glace, she said not a word. "Ah, what a beautiful sunset," Tira sighed quietly. "Yes it was beautiful," She heard a light voice beside her. She turned and saw the raven haired brother of Carrot, Marron. Marron squatted to smell a lovely flower, but didn't pick it. He's all ways so thoughtful even to plants. He was the only one she could relate to in matters such as beauty of the sky and the majestic ness of nature. Tira looked ahead as the saw a village. Since it was getting late they found an abandoned house. Tira took off her coat and lung it in a corner of the room. She yawned deeply and noticed there was a fire place in it. "Does anyone want to go with me to go get fire wood?" She asked kinda hoping Carrot would volunteer. ""I will, "Marron volunteered. Tira picked up her coat and walked out the door with Marron by her side. They walked out over to the woods and started gathering fire wood. Tira looked at the darkening, purple sky. She breathed a light breath and sighed. " I love the twighlight aky, especially on a summer night," She said looking at Marron. "Yes, I've never really had anyone to watch them with though. No one who understands the beauty of them at least. AS you can tell, Carrot isn't really into that kinda stuff.," He said. "Same here Chocolate never understood it like I did," Tira told him. Marron smiled. " Well.now we can watch it together," he said thoughtfully. Tira blushed. 'He's so sweet and.cute' She thought to herself. Caught up it the moment Tira kissed him on his cheek and went to pick up more fire wood. Marron touched the place where Tira kissed him. He smiled and walked on after her. When they got back Marron threw a ward on it and the fire was set ablaze. Marron kept close t Tira that night, talking to her about stuff like his past, nature, and other stuff like that. Tira didn't pay attention to Chocolate flirting and chasing Carrot. She was beginning to think over her feelings for him. She also found that she developed a fondness for the younger Glace brother. Marron looked out the window noticing the stars. "Hey do you wanna go outside and watch the stars?" He asked. "Sure," She said. No either really noticing, Marron took Tira's hand and held it as they walk outside. They laid on the grass. Tira shivered as the night's air hit her. "Are you cold?" He asked. "A little." She told him. He laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled against his chest. Marron ran his fingers through her hair. Tira smiled. " Do you like anybody?" Tira asked him. He chuckled. " Yea.but.she don't know it" He trailed off " Why not?" She asked. His face saddened a little bit. " She's in love with someone else." Marron trailed off again. " Oh.sorry" She said. " It's ok.So.why do u like Carrot?" He asked. " Uh.Well.I'm starting to re think my feelings for him." She said. "Why?" he asked, she locked her eyes with his. " I'm falling for someone else," She said. She could tell him that she was falling in love with him because he's in love with someone else. He looked kinda surprised when she told him that. Tira closed her eyes and rested her head back on his chest. He breathed in a deep breath. They just laid there in silence for about 30 minutes. Tira drifted off to sleep. Before marron went to sleep he kissed her forehead and thought about how close he was telling he that he loved her. ***next day*** Chocolate woke up first that morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She saw Gateau, the blonde muscle man. Miraculously he wasn't near Marron. She saw 'her darling', Carrot. But she couldn't see Marron or Tira. Chocolate jumped up, in a panic and looked outside. She saw Tira and Marron in the front yard. Tira was in Marron's arms sound asleep. Puzzled, she thought 'I didn't know they had something going on.'. Choclate walked back inside and woke Carrot and Gateau up. " Look outside," Chocolate instructed. Gateau and Carrot sleepily looked out the window. Both got bug eyed at the sight of Tira and Marron. "Finally! My brother made a move on a chick! I wonder what they did last night." Carrot said. Gateau kind of looked saddened because he liked Marron. Marron woke up. He found Tira lying on him and saw that they fell asleep outside. Marron carefully picked Tira up and begun to carry he inside. Tira woke up when he picked her up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning Marron," Tira said. He smiled at her and saw everyone staring at them. "Good morning Tira," he responded. They walked inside and saw everyone stare at them " Good morning guys," Tira said. Carrot smirked. ""Good morning , yall probably had a good night too," Carrot said moving his eyebrows up and down. Marron and Tira looked confused at him. "What are you insinuating?" She asked him. "You know. I mean yall did look pretty comfortable in each others arms over there," Carrot said. "Nothing happened happened, we just spent all night talking that's all," Tira told him. "Uh-huh, Sure, you just keep thinking that," Carrot said as he walked out the door. Marron sighed. Chocolate pulled her sister aside. "What really happened?" she asked . Tira sighed exasperatedly. "Nothing all we did was talk. I swear!" Tira exclaimed. "Okie," Chocolate said. Marron walked outside to where his brother was. "Yall might not have did anything, but do you like her?" he asked "No only as a friend," Marron said. " You're not a good liar Marron," His brother looked at him. Marron sighed. " I never was." He said barely over a whisper. Carrot smiled. " I knew you did.so.are yall a couple yet?" He asked. " Sadly no." Marron said. " Go in there and ask her out," Carrot said. Marron blushed. " I couldn't.I would be to nervous," Marron told his brother. Carrot rolled his eyes. Marron walked back inside. Chocolate and Tira were making breakfast. Sushi and eggs. Marron walked into the kistchen. " Hello Tira, Chocolate," He greeted them. " Hey Marron," they both responded. Tira looked back and smiled at him. He smiled back. " Marron can u go get the boys and tell them breakfast is ready?" Chocolate said it more as a demand instead of a question. Marron got Gateau and Carrot and they all sat and ate. *~*~*~ After breakfast~*~*~*  
  
" Do u want to go walking around town later?" Marron asked Tira after breakfast. "Sure," She answered. " I have a funny feeling about this town," Marron said. He was good at sensing if there was trouble lurking about. That afternoon Tira and Marron walked around the small village. They walked in an awkward silence. " Umm.Tira.you know how you said that you were falling in love with someone else.who is it? I mean.do I know him?" Marron asked shyly. Tira looked at the ground. She was too nervous to tell him that she liked him. " Uh.yea.you know him pretty well." She trailed off. Marron smiled looking to the ground, then back at her, locking his eyes with hers. " Can I ask you a question?" He asked her. 'Oh my god! Maybe he's gonna ask me out' she thought. Marron looked deep into he eyes. " Do you." was as far as he got before they both were sucked into a vortex type hole. When the landed, they were in awkward positions. Both blushed and quickly got up. Everyone else was there. " Why did you call us here Big Momma?" Marron asked quickly before anybody could make any funny remarks. "I called yall here because there's a." Big Momma started but Carrot interrupted. " There's a ball with pretty girls there, that I could meet!" Carrot said and started drooling. Chocolate hit him really hard. " Well your half right. There is a ball but you're there,because the sorcerer is going to be there." Big Momma said. Tira and Chocolate began to jump up and down and squeal with delight that they were going to go to the ball. "Darling! You're going to be my date!" Chocolate squealed, squeezing Carrot to her. "Can't.breathe." Carrot said. "Umm.I think you're suffocating Carrot, Chocolate" Tira told her sister. Chocolate let go of Carrot and he fell to the floor. " Darling, are you okie?" Chocolate questioned passionately. A comical anime sweat drop appeared on Carrots face. ***~~~**~~*~Later that day~*~~**~~~*** Tira Misu looked around anxiously for the right dress at the department store, She wanted one that would make Marron notice her. " Ah ha!" She exclaimed. A red silk dress with black tie- ups. The top looked like a corset and it showed her figure very well. The bottom was silky red and flowed over her tiny feet. It was lined at the bottom with black see through lace. 'Perfect!' she thought. She paid for it and ran off to find the others. 


	2. the ball

A/N: Hey!! Sorry it's been taking me so long to get this story up but I've been very busy. Well like always read and review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The Ball  
  
Tira finished getting ready and walked out to where everybody was waiting at. Tira pushed two strands of hair behind her ears. She smiled and looked at Carrot's, Marron's and Gateau's.  
  
"You look very nice, Tira," Marron told her. She smiled wider with a slight blush. Chocolate came in the room. She wore a black tight dress that didn't have any sleeves and strapped platforms. She instantly appeared at Carrot's side.  
  
" Darling, I'm ready!" She said. They walked to where, Big Momma said that the ball was being held. Marron held out his arm for Tira and she took it happily. Chocolate and Carrot walked in together and Marron and Tira walked in together. 'I need to get her alone,' Marron thought.  
  
" Carrot, you and Chocolate go look for the sorcerer on the dance floor, Tira and I will look for her by the refreshment table. Gateau.just.walk around," Marron told everyone. Chocolate pulled Carrot to the dance floor. Tira blushed slightly at the thought of her and Marron alone. Marron took her hand as the walked to the refreshment table.  
  
" Do you want any punch?" Marron asked Tira.  
  
" Yes, thank you," She said as he began to pour punch. He handed her a cup of punch and took a sip of his own.  
  
" Remember when I was about to ask you a question, but Big Momma called up?" He asked. Tira nodded.  
  
" Well.I wanted to let you know that I really like you." Marron started. Tira smiled.  
  
" Really?" She asked.  
  
" Yes, and I wanted to know. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Marron asked almost shyly. Tira's heart skipped a beat and her smile widened.  
  
" Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," She said hardly able to control her excitement. Marron smiled and took her hand in his. He bent a little and kissed her fingers lightly and slowly rose again. Tira and Marron stared deep into eachothers eyes, leaning in slowly in kissing postion and.  
  
" Uh oh! Marron, I always knew you had it in you. The girl chasing genes finally kicked in," Carrot exclaimed and hit his little brother on the back. Tira and Marron both blushed, pulling away from each other. An anime like sweat drop appeared on both their faces.  
  
" Carrot do you ever stay in your own affairs?" Marron asked calmly with slight embarrassment. Carrot laughed.  
  
"Do you ever loosen up? So do yall go out or what?" He asked. Tira and Marron looked into each others eyes and Marron took her hands.  
  
" Why yes my brother, we do," Marron said glazing into his loves eyes.  
  
"This is so sweet I think I'm going to throw up. Please, don't show your affections in front of me!" Carrot said and walked away covering his eyes. Marron and Tira paid no attention to his antics. They stared deeply, and made another attempt of meeting at the lips. Marron cupped her chin in his hand and slowly pressed his lips to hers. A light kiss turned into a passionate kiss with which had caught the attention of Gateau and Chocolate.  
  
  
  
" Look at those two!" Chocolate exclaimed happily.  
  
" They need to get a room," Gateau said bitterly and sourly. Chocolate knew of Gateau's longing for Marron.  
  
" Hey look at it this way, you can dance with anybody here," Chocolate said. Gateau looked at her then began talking to a group of women who of which were all impressed because of his large muscles. Chocolate sighed and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes turned to anger and her teeth gritted as she saw Carrot flirting with an attractive girl.  
  
" Carrot," She whispered in an agitated tone. She dragged him by his ear to a corner and began to continuously hit him hard.  
  
" Ow,Ow! Help! Ouch! Hey! OW! AAAAAHHHHHHH!," He screamed in pain. Tira looked over at the scene and laughed.  
  
" They are something aren't they," Tira said. Marron smiled but the it faded a little.  
  
" I remember when you helped your sister in the torcherings of my brother when ever he did such things." He said string blankly at Chocolate and Carrot. Tira sighed.  
  
" Lets forget about the past," Tira said. Marron smiled and took one of her hands in his.  
  
" Lets dance," He said and they slowly walked out into the dance floor. Marron took one of her hands in his and placed his other on her hip. He danced with much grace, but Tira wasn't surprised. She knew how graceful he was. Their bodies moved together as if it was one. The stared deep into each others eyes and.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen," the host said into the microphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked toward the stage. There was a throne and a person wearing a silky black cape and a gothic tuxedo was. He had a single back rose sticking up from his coat pocket. Carrot, Chocolate and Gateau walked up to Tira and Marron. They looked at the man who just walked out.  
  
" That's the sorcerer," Marron said in a low calm voice. Chocolate looked at the man in black.  
  
" Hmmm.He's a cute little sorcerer." She said smiling.  
  
" How are we going to get rid of him with out causing a scene?" Gateau asked. Marron, Tira, Chocolate, Gateau, and Carrot looked at each other . Then Tira smiled.  
  
" Chocolate how honored would you feel to get to know our host a little better." Tira said with a smirk. Chocolate smiled. The sorcerer chatted on for a bit and then turned it over to the musicians. He walked slowly from the platform.  
  
" Now's your chance Chocolate," Tira said. In a low whisper. Chocolate got close to him and "accidentally" bumped into him.  
  
" Oh I'm so sorry, how clumsy I am!" Chocolate said. The sorcerer chuckled.  
  
" Oh it's quite alright my dear miss..?" He trailed off leaving her to finish.  
  
" Misu, But please call me chocolate," She said with an innocent smile. He licked his lips.  
  
" Mmm. Chocolate Misu what a delicious name!"he said smirking ( lol! Sorry I couldn't resist putting that. And if you didn't know chocolate misu is a type of food). Chocolate laughed absent mindedly.  
  
" Do you care to dance?" He asked with a glinting smile.  
  
" Oh I would love to. I would be much happy to get to know you a little better," She said, making the last part a little seductive sounding. He held out his arm to her and led her to the dance floor. Tira, Marron, Carrot and Gateau watched as their plan began to progress.  
  
" It'll be no time before we have that sorcerer destroyed.," Tira said smiling.  
  
" I'm just glad that she's not chasing me," Carrot said in a frank voice. A sweat drop appeared on the hunters faces.  
  
" Ok.Now I'm going to get chocolate alone for a minute and tell her our plan, " Tira said, " Uh. what is our plan?" Tira questioned. Everyone began to think, or in Carrots case pretend to think while he stared at pretty girls. Marron suddenly thought of something.  
  
" How about this," He started. He explained his plan to them, " Get Chocolate to ask him to give her a ride home and we'll be waiting just inside the forest right next to the path. Chocolate will ' accidentally' drop something on the ground and when he stops we'll ambush him"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lata that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tira, Marron, Carrot, and Gateau were in the woods. Tira was cold so Marron wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Oh how sickening" Carrot said in a cutish voice. Marron and Tira ignored him. They then heard something up the path. Marron hushed everyone. They heard twigs snap and crack. Then they heard their cue.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, I just dropped my purse, can you stop please?" She asked. He stopped and she got out. Gateau ran up and hit him. He fell but got up quickly.  
  
" Ha! I should have known this was trickery!" He said moving his hand through his hair so that the hunters saw the sorcerers mark. Marron threw a ward aimed for his mark. The sorcerer let out a horrible scream and changed into a hideous creature. Tira stepped infront of Marron as the demon shot a fire ball at him. Tira took out her whip and whipped it away. She shot into the air bringing her mallet down hard on the demons head. Then chocolate shot him through his back heart with her garrot. The sorcerer fell over convoluting. He disgustingly melted into a puddle of melted bones, skin and blood. The hunters looked at their filthy clothes and then at eachother. Marron took Tira;s and they walked back to the house. 


End file.
